Colditz Castle
United States |side2 = Germany |commanders1 = Joseph Sheridan |commanders2 = Unknown |forces1 = * Task Force Sheridan ** 3 Super Pershings * 9th Armored Division * 2nd Armored Division * 17th Airborne Division |forces2 = * 21. Panzer-Division * Clausewitz Panzer-Division * 14. Flak-Division * Wehrkreis IV |casual1 = Minimal |casual2 = Moderate |campaign = Prologue |faction = United States |goal = Storm a German fortress and rescue an Allied Forces spy. |objectives = Primary * Advance on the front * Clear the way for the Light Squadron * Clear the southern side of the bridge * Clear the shore * Close on Colditz Castle Secondary * Preserve Super Pershings }} Colditz Castle is the prologue and first mission of the R.U.S.E. singleplayer campaign. Background April 1st, 1945: The twilight of the war... The scene opens on the R.U.S.E. logo, which as the camera comes into focus and pulls away, is painted on the ammeter of a radio, which is broadcasting a communique to Allied Colonel Andrew Campbell. A woman, identifying herself as 'Nightingale', states that 'Prometheus' is still unknown. She also relays that Admiral Canaris has been moved from Flossenbürg camp to Colditz Castle. She worries that her identity may be compromised, as she had to bribe her way in to speak with him; there is a brief struggle and German shouts over the radio, leading us to believe 'Nightingale' has been captured. Two weeks later... Allied HQ outside Leipzig, Germany. Two American officers are arguing over their current orders while playing poker, one of them Kowalski. The first comments on why they haven't moved ahead, citing Major-General Sheridan's previous success. The other defends him, asking "...you gonna argue with three stars?" The first asks for the other to deal him four cards, assuring him he has an ace; the other officer refuses, demanding to see the ace. The two of them jump to their feet, but immediately call off their brawl when Major-General Sheridan and Colonel Campbell enter the room. Sheridan briefly explains that they have a side-mission to retrieve Agent Nightingale and Admiral Canaris from Colditz Castle while the rest of the army moves ahead. As he turns to leave, Joe remarks that Kowalski (the first of the two officers) "...didn't even have a face-card.", much to Kowalski's dismay. Colonel Campbell briefly pulls Joe aside and thanks him personally for taking the side mission, before they turn to the map table, and the mission begins... Objectives Primary * -- Maneuver your team of Super Pershings into position alongside allied forces. * -- A trio of German Panzer IVs are blocking the bridge on the south bank of the river. * -- Take out the rest of the resistance guarding the river. * -- Germany set up a haphazard counter-attack on the far side of the river. * -- With the bulk of Germany's resistance out of the way, make your way to Colditz Castle and finish the mission. *Destroy the Tiger Tanks: +250 Points -- Germany has sent a division of Tiger tanks to relieve Colditz; make sure they don't make it. Secondary * -- The tanks at your command are 'on-loan' from Allied High Command, and they would very much like to have them back. All of them. Walkthrough This is a fairly straightforward mission to ease you into the format that R.U.S.E. uses. You are assisted by some Allied armored, infantry, artillery and airborne forces, but you must use the Super Pershings at your disposal to clear the way through the light German resistance and make your way to Colditz (a large city at the far end of the map, directly ahead of you) before the Germans can mount a proper counter-attack. Pretty easy. Wargamer playthough RUSE Mission 1 Intro Colditz Castle Gameplay Hard (Wargamer) Difficulty See also * * Category:Campaign missions Category:Prologue campaign